roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbaric Response
Barbaric Response was a Robot wars competitor with a flipping scoop weapon. It competed in Series 6/7 and Extreme 2. It still competes today. Robot Wars Barbaric Response also failed to qualify for Series 5. Barbaric Response fought its qualifier against Killertron 2. Both robots failed to qualify. Barbaric Response faced three returning machines to Robot Wars; Spirit of Scorpion , X-Terminator and Robochicken in Round 1 of Series 6. It attacked Spirit of Scorpion, but was pushed into the side wall. Escaping, it pushed Spirit of Scorpion into Dead Metal's CPZ. Not long after, Barbaric Response and Spirit of Scorpion were pinned together, with only Barbaric Response making some sluggish movements. X-Terminator then pitted Barbaric Response, but it was still through to the next round. Barbaric Response came across the 3rd seeds Firestorm. Barbaric Response activated the pit and flipped Firestorm, but did not overturn them. Barbaric tried to pin Firestorm down, but this allowed Firestorm to get underneath them and push them towards Growler . Barbaric Response dodged the house robot, and managed to avoid being flipped by Firestorm for a short time. Firestorm eventually flipped them, only for Barbaric Response to self-right. After flipping Refbot, Firestorm 4 flipped Barbaric Response towards the pit, which they avoided, before flipping them onto the side wall, where it could not self-right. Barbaric Response was involved in the Tag Team Terror, alongside Hydra, and together they faced Mighty Mouse and Velocirippa in Round 1. After an easy battle they went through to round two where it fought X-Terminator and Mini Morg.Hydra and X-Terminator started the battle, and Hydra flipped X-Terminator into Dead Metal, before Mini Morg lifted it. Barbaric Response then flipped Mini Morg, who rolled over, before pushing X-Terminator. It was Barbaric Response, however, who ended up in Dead Metal's pincers. Barbaric Response escaped and tagged Hydra, who flipped Mini Morg twice, and Mini Morg was immobilized by Growler. As one of the opponents was immobile at cease, the judges gave the win to Hydra and Barbaric Response. The final was against Robo-Chicken and Bulldog Breed. Bulldog Breed massacred Hydra and Barbaric Response without the help of Robo-Chicken. Bulldog Breed pushed Barbaric Response into Mr Psycho who smacked off a panel from Barbaric Response's back. In the Series 7 eliminator, Barbaric Response was against Annihilator champions Kan-Opener and previous Round 1 drop-outs, Big Nipper and The Grim Reaper, who had not fought since Series 5 and Series 3 respectively. Barbaric Response slid underneath Big Nipper and tossed it a short distance across the arena. Kan-Opener then grabbed hold of Barbaric Response, while The Grim Reaper tried to flip it. Barbaric Response, still being gripped by Kan-Opener, was pushed around the arena. Big Nipper attacked Barbaric Response, which was still being held by Kan-Opener, despite the attempts by Growler to separate the machines. Kan-Opener tried to push Barbaric Response into the pit in the last few seconds, but Barbaric Response resisted and cease was called. The judges made their decision and eliminated Barbaric Response, along with Kan-Opener. After Robot Wars Barbaric Response has competed in a few events in the UK today as well after being retired for many years. Back after retirement at Burgess-hill 2008, it stunned everyone, beating Bigger Brother and Kronic on its way to the final where it was beaten by Iron-Awe 5. However, at the next event at Reading, it reached the final again and got vengeance on Iron-Awe 5 and beat them again a year later in Burgess Hill 2009 to become champions. Barbaric Response has definitely enjoyed a lot more success in the live events today after also finishing as semi-finalist in the FRA UK Championships 2009. Honours * Robot Wars Extreme 2 (2002) - Tag Team Terror Runners-Up (With Hydra) * Robot Rumble 2004 Runner-Up * Robots Live! - Burgess-Hill 2008 Runner-Up * Robots Live! - Reading 2008 Winner * Robots Live! - Burgess-Hill 2009 Winner * Fighting Robots UK Championships 2009 Semi-Finalist Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Robots with flipping arms Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Runners-up Category:Tag-Team competitors Category:Heavyweights Category:Semi-Finalist Category:Robots no longer competing